1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthodontics and more particularly to a method and apparatus for determining bracket position initially and throughout the period of treatment in accordance with a predetermined treatment plan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known prior art procedures are available to the orthodontist ideally to finish treatment with a coplanar arch wire having no buccal-lingual steps or other adjustment factors. Examples are disclosed in Dellinger U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,014,096 and Schinhammer 3,949,478. Of importance in following such procedures is the precise and correct placement of brackets upon the teeth, achieved by means of idealized laboratory models used to predetermine such placement. With reference to the Dellinger patent, band mounted brackets are finish fabricated on the model to conform to an idealized coplanar arch wire shape, while in the Schinhammer patent prefabricated brackets are ideally located on the model and eventually incorporated into a transfer mask conforming to the malocclusion for placement on the patient's teeth to initiate treatment. Further with respect to the Dellinger patent, an alternative is provided wherein a bracket-locating device is initially formed with reference to the estimated location of a bracket slot which is subsequently cut into a blank bracket mounted on the laboratory model. The bracket-locating device is then used to position the bracket on the tooth utilizing the post-formed slot. Should the estimated location be other than coincident with the postformed slot, error in bracket placement results. Thus, the accuracy of placement depends upon the accuracy of the estimated slot location, an inexact technique at best.
In following the foregoing procedures with particular reference to direct bonding, it is intended to obtain the precise and correct placement of brackets on the teeth such that finished treatment with a coplanar arch wire may be achieved; however, during the relatively long period of treatment should there be a requirement to replace a bracket for some reason, such as a bracket having been lost or damaged, replacement in the same, precise, laboratory established position once again becomes an estimate and a matter of practitioner judgment and skill. Once bracket replacement is inaccurately performed, the original purpose of finish treatment with a coplanar arch wire, or an arch wire of desired configuration, can no longer be realized, thus diminuting the efficacy of the originally intended procedure.
Consequently, in order for the practitioner to obtain the desired end result, some method and apparatus are needed by means of which the precise and correct placement of brackets on the teeth can not only be achieved at the outset of treatment but also during treatment. Finish treatment could then be performed by means of a pre-configured arch wire, in the usual instance the preferred form being coplanar. By satisfying this need, the practitioner has complete control of the variables normally involved with the usual guesswork and corresponding judgment factors being eliminated. Also, this would result in reducing the degree of skill and time required on the part of the practitioner and in improved patient comfort during treatment.